Comme chien et chat
by Koba54
Summary: Prenez un Rakist et une Canna, saupoudrez de quelques clopes, ajoutez deux-trois dérapages, beaucoup de whisky, frappez et servez! Cadeau de Noël pour Himdall


**Comme chien et chat**

.

_**Disclaimer:** Shaman King appartient tout entier à Hiroyuki Takei et j'espère que je ne bafoue pas trop son droit moral en écrivant ces bêtises._

_Encore des personnages que je maîtrise peu... Canna, ça va, mais Rakist, j'ai du mal à me l'approprier. _

_Cadeau pour Himdall (en retard, désolée...) Un petit Cannist, vu que c'est un de tes couples préférés. Joyeux Noël!_

* * *

><p>Ce pas nonchalant, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille.<p>

Rakist leva les yeux un bref instant de sa Bible et s'assura que son intuition était la bonne. C'était bien elle. Son œil acerbe passa en revue la jeune femme, de sa moue dédaigneuse à ses bottes cloutées qui lui faisaient la démarche gauche et traînante, en passant par son éternelle cigarette. Canna avait toujours l'air débraillée. Toujours l'air de s'être pris une cuite.

Rakist ne savait pas pourquoi cette gamine (comparé à lui, _c'était _une gamine) piquait son attention plus que les autres. Elle n'avait rien de particulièrement sympathique, elle était même franchement désagréable et insolente, disons-le, et elle n'avait jamais paru s'intéresser à quoi que ce soit, encore moins à lui. Elle était blasée de tout et ne vous adressait pas la parole, pourvu que vous lui fichiez la paix. Pourtant, quelque chose en elle l'intriguait.

Mystère.

.

La forme sombre du prêtre, vêtu et coiffé de noir, avait quelque chose d'angoissant. Au passage de Canna, il releva légèrement la tête de son livre, de sorte qu'elle put voir ses yeux plissés dépasser de son livre de cuir sombre frappé d'une croix ouvragée. Ce regard, perdu dans les replis du noir du chapeau à larges bords et de son manteau épais, tira à la jeune femme un étrange frisson. Rakist lui faisait une drôle d'impression. Quelque chose qu'aucun des autres membres de la bande, quelles que fussent leurs bizarreries, ne lui faisait. Même Blocken ne lui causait pas ce tremblement de l'âme et cette curiosité fébrile, qu'elle dissimulait derrière sa façade boudeuse.

Etrange.

.

oOo

.

Depuis que Hao avait proposé un repos général, avant le début des premiers matchs en équipe, ses fidèles erraient avec désœuvrement. Loin de profiter des beautés de l'Amérique et du village Pache, nouvellement découvert, ils passaient beaucoup de temps à traîner, l'air morne et des impatiences dans les doigts à l'idée des combats à venir. Certains, comme Canna, zonaient de long en large, œil battu et clope au bec. D'autres, comme Opacho ou Mathilda, ne tenaient pas en place et importunaient tout le monde. Seul Rakist ne paraissait pas atteint par la déprime ambiante.

L'ancien prêtre passait tout son temps à lire sa Bible, ombre noire et silencieuse, enfoncé dans son fauteuil, mais toujours aux aguets.

.

Canna regardait le ciel lourd, entrecoupé par les bribes de la fumée de sa cigarette. Le blanc nacré des nuages avait l'éclat d'une perle grise et brûlait la rétine de ceux qui le fixaient trop longtemps. L'air était aride. Le vent soufflait une poussière de sable qui attaquait la peau et les yeux des promeneurs. Malgré cette sécheresse, il faisait un temps d'orage. Cette grisaille s'harmonisait avec son humeur amère.

D'un coup de pied, Canna fit voler une motte de terre. Elle s'ennuyait! Chiottes. Voilà qu'elle pensait comme Mary!

Sa cigarette terminée, la jeune femme voulut s'en allumer une autre et s'aperçut que son paquet était vide. Elle froissa rageusement l'emballage plastifié et la fourra dans sa poche, frustrée.

En revenant vers le camp – elle avait peut-être du rab dans son sac à dos! –, elle avisa la silhouette trapue de leur corbeau de malheur domestique. Ainsi nommait-elle secrètement l'ancien prêtre, assortissant cette remarque silencieuse d'un sourire narquois et énigmatique qui avait bien souvent intrigué l'ignorante victime de ses sarcasmes.

Canna hésita et, mue par une inspiration soudaine, se dirigea vers lui.

.

L'œil inquisiteur de l'ancien X-Laws capta immédiatement la vague bleue qui s'approchait. Dégingandée, pas très élégante avec sa démarche trop énergique, la tignasse en bataille, percée, cloutée, tatouée, enguenillée, Canna réussissait toujours envers et contre tout à dégager une sorte de charme à la fois juvénile et féminin. Rakist se demanda si c'était vraiment vers lui qu'elle se dirigeait. Il semblait bien que oui. Mais que pouvait-elle lui vouloir, elle qui ne lui adressait jamais la parole et qui ne lui avait jamais accordé que des œillades méfiantes et menaçantes au contenu limpide, "garde tes distances, duschnock"? Allait-elle se confronter à lui? Se pourrait-il que...

– Hé.

Elle venait de lui parler. Que voulait-elle?

– T'aurais pas une clope, par hasard?

… une cigarette.

Bien sûr.

Rakist referma son livre. La croix, sur la couverture, eut un éclat métallique. Lentement, sans mot dire, il glissa une main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et en tira un paquet de Chesterfields froissé. Le regard de Canna brilla. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, dévoilant l'éclat de ses dents. Rakist la laissa prendre une cigarette avant de sortir son briquet pour la lui allumer. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle tende le fin bâtonnet pour qu'il y mette feu, mais elle s'empara elle-même du briquet qu'il produisait sous ses yeux et alluma sa clope en un clic.

Canna rejetta la tête en arrière pour recracher la fumée. Un intense soulagement se peignit sur ses traits. Elle remarqua que, malgré sa haute taille, elle dépassait à peine la masse du prêtre assis.

– C'est drôle, remarqua-t-elle. T'as des cigarettes sur toi, mais je ne t'ai jamais vu en fumer une seule.

– Je restreins ma consommation. Et tu devrais en faire de même.

Canna haussa les épaules, abrupte.

– Tu vas me sortir le sermon du "c'est mauvais pour la santé"?

Elle esquissa un rictus en prenant conscience de son jeu de mots involontaire.

Rakist resta de marbre.

– Est-ce que j'ai jamais eu l'air de vous faire des sermons?

Gênée par cette réponse inattendue et véridique, Canna reporta son attention sur sa cigarette. Décidément, quoi qu'elle fasse, quoi qu'elle dise, ce vieux la mettait toujours aussi mal à l'aise. C'était agaçant. Elle n'arrivait pas à le cerner.

Depuis que Rakist les avait rejoints, ils avaient dû tout au plus échanger trois mots. Du style "passe-moi le sel". Canna elle-même n'était pas très liante et réservait toute son affection à ses deux petites sœurs d'adoption Mathilda et Marion. Les autres... elle se fichait plus ou moins d'eux. Bill était de loin le plus fréquentable. Peyote la reluquait un peu trop. Les deux Bôz étaient pénibles, mais pas dangereux. Boris, Zanchin et Turbin... Pfff. Des crétins sans cervelle, tout juste bon à égratigner sa patience. Opacho était un peu effrayant, parfois, avec son talent de tout deviner, de tout dire... mais il passait tout son temps avec Hao. Blocken... bon d'accord, Blocken était vraiment un cas. Mais il ne l'impressionnait pas plus qu'un autre. Elle le trouvait même souvent pathétique, à ruminer sans cesse sa longue vie de souffrances.

Tous, Canna les connaissait, percevait leurs points faibles, leur humanité.

Tous sauf Rakist, qui lui, demeurait impénétrable.

.

Elle l'avait accueilli avec méfiance, violence, même, convaincue que le co-fondateur des X-Laws ne pouvait être qu'un ennemi, qu'il ne serait jamais venu vers eux de son plein gré. Elle l'avait jugé dangereux dès l'instant où elle l'avait vu. Tout en lui, de son costume sombre et impeccable à sa barbe et à sa chevelure noire, en passant par ses petits yeux plissés, lui faisait penser à l'incarnation de Satan sur Terre. Il ne lui manquait que le sourire diabolique, les griffes et la canne à pommeau d'argent. Son fantôme lui allait foutrement bien. Lucifer. L'Ange déchu. L'étoile du matin. L'Adversaire. Immédiatement, elle l'avait jugé: ce type était néfaste pour leur groupe.

Pourtant, tout le monde avait paru l'adopter facilement, ce qui avait renforcé l'impression glaciale de Canna. Même Mary s'y laissait prendre! Il avait fallu que Hao en personne prenne la peine de discuter avec elle pour lui faire reconnaître que Rakist ne constituait pas un danger. "Tu penses vraiment qu'on pourrait me duper aussi facilement, petite Canna?", lui avait dit le shaman millénaire. Et aussitôt, un doux frisson de terreur avait caressé le dos de l'adolescente. "Ne t'en fais pas, l'avait ensuite rassurée Hao. Cela prouve que tu as du bon sens. Rakist est vraiment très puissant. Mais je l'aime bien."

A partir de là, Canna s'était contentée de tolérer Rakist, tel un chat farouche qui consentirait à accepter la présence d'un chien dans la même maison que lui.

.

La cigarette s'amenuisa entre ses doigts sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Redescendue sur terre, Canna s'aperçut que Rakist l'avait laissée se perdre dans ses pensées et la fixait, immobile. Le tranchant de son regard et le souvenir de ce qu'elle avait pu laisser échapper devant lui la mirent mal à l'aise. Elle écrasa son mégot sous sa semelle et grommela, par réflexe:

– Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?

Alors, Rakist se leva. Redressé de toute sa haute taille, il lui flanqua la chair de poule. Canna ne l'avait jamais vu combattre, elle ne l'avait jamais vu autrement vêtu qu'avec son manteau noir, son costume, son chapeau, mais elle devinait sans peine la puissance physique qui se dissimulait sous ses amples vêtements. Elle se demanda une seconde ce qu'il pouvait lui vouloir, mais le prêtre se contenta de reposer sa Bible, se baissa et ramassa son mégot. Puis il sortit de sa poche un petit boîtier métallique et y déposa le déchet poussiéreux.

– La nature n'est pas faite pour qu'on y jette des ordures, fit-il remarquer. Les cendriers, c'est pas pour les chiens.

Canna ouvrit la bouche, mais fut incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Mouchée, sans voix. Et ça lui arrivait rarement. Lui qui prétendait ne jamais faire de sermon!

Elle se sentit soudain très jeune.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de tes leçons, répliqua-t-elle vertement.

Et elle tourna les talons.

.

oOo

.

Il y avait eu un autre incident. Quelque chose qui devait avoir son rôle quelque part, dans la suite de leurs relations. Oh, il ne s'était quasiment rien passé. Canna était juste entrée par hasard dans la tente de Rakist pendant qu'il se changeait.

Sa tenue n'avait rien d'indécent. Il venait simplement d'ôter sa chemise pour en passer une autre. Aussi, la première chose que vit la jeune femme en soulevant la toile de tente fut un dos d'une largeur démesurée, couturé de cicatrices, aux muscles exacerbés, taillés à la serpe, et sur lequel s'étalait avec insolence la marque des X-Laws.

La croix et les lettres noires sautèrent aux yeux de Canna avec violence. Tout d'un coup, elle était mise en face de toutes les craintes qu'elle nourrissait au sujet de Rakist: il n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être.

Son visage laissait paraître une petite cinquantaine d'années, mais ce corps dissimulé aux regards, lui, rutilait de puissance juvénile. Quoi qu'il fût Européen, Rakist avait des allures de prédicateur américain. On voyait en sa silhouette noire, tout comme en cette musculature impressionnante, la force du pasteur itinérant qui parcourait les églises perdues des états sudistes.

Rakist se retourna brusquement et Canna se crut revenue dans la peau d'une petite fille prise en faute. C'était ça, le problème, avec lui: quoi qu'elle fasse, elle avait toujours l'impression d'être une gamine.

– Je suis désolé, dit-il en s'emparant d'une chemise. La prochaine fois, je te suggère de m'appeler avant d'entrer. Que voulais-tu?

Canna referma la bouche et secoua la tête. Comble d'horreur, elle se sentait presque rougir.

– Rien, marmonna-t-elle. Y a juste Peyote qui nous pique sa crise et Hao-sama est trop occupé pour régler ça, alors...

Rakist hocha la tête.

– Je m'en charge.

Canna acquiesça et sortit rapidement, sans s'excuser.

Il ne s'était rien passé du tout. Elle était tombée sur un vioque torse-nu en train de se changer. Alors d'où lui venait cette sensation bizarre? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à décoller l'image de ce dos aussi puissant qu'un rocher? Le X noir et les lettres L.A.W.S dansaient devant ses yeux. Pourquoi n'était-il pas comme les autres? Une pauvre merde qu'elle pouvait écraser de son mépris, toujours certaine d'avoir l'avantage sur lui? Car elle n'avait pas l'avantage, face à Rakist. Que ce fût en termes shamaniques ou pas. La supériorité de Hao ne la dérangeait pas. Celle de l'ancien prêtre, si. Et puis, soyons honnête, il n'y avait pas que ça. Rakist puait le danger à plein nez. Et elle aimait ça, le danger. Elle y avait toujours couru tête baissée.

Soudain furieuse contre elle-même, elle cracha par terre. Puis, machinalement, elle s'alluma une cigarette.

.

Resté seul, Rakist songeait à la curieuse impression que lui avait fait le regard de Canna. Il n'avait pas su déchiffrer son expression. Il savait depuis toujours qu'elle se méfiait de lui. A juste titre, d'ailleurs: qui retourne sa veste une fois peut bien le faire une deuxième. Et maintenant, elle avait vu son tatouage. Il repensa brièvement à celui de Canna, à cet aigle frappé de quelques mots en allemand, "Ich verspreche Rache". La même configuration que ce qu'il arborait sur son dos.

Voilà au moins une chose qu'ils avaient en commun. Ils portait tous deux l'image indélébile de leur passé, incrustée sous leurs peaux.

.

oOo

.

Puisqu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire avant la reprise des affrontements, certains d'entre eux avaient décidé d'aller se promener dans le village pache. Canna avait d'abord refusé l'invitation, avant de se dire que, finalement, elle irait bien, juste pour voir les têtes des autres participants. Mais après une demi-heure de marche, elle se rendit à l'évidence: il n'y avait là rien de bien intéressant. En termes d'ennemis, bien sûr. Personne de véritablement fort n'émergeait de cette bande de baltringues. Personne qu'ils ne connaissent déjà. A part la chef des excités en blanc, dans son cercueil ambulant, et le frère du Seigneur Hao, elle n'en voyait pas un seul qui puisse s'opposer à eux.

Si Sati avait choisi de se montrer, Canna aurait sans doute dû réviser son opinion. Mais la discrétion de la chef des Gandharas lui permit de se conforter dans un agréable sentiment de condescendance.

A la tombée du jour, Mach et Marion décidèrent de retourner au campement avec Turbin. Canna hésita à les suivre... et puis finit par échouer dans un café. Plus exactement, un bar.

Comme pour tous les autres établissements du village pache, la plus petite consommation coûtait déjà la peau des fesses. La jeune femme grimaça en voyant la carte. Elle ne gardait pas beaucoup de bons souvenirs de l'Allemagne, mais au moins, c'était un pays civilisé où l'on pouvait s'offrir une bière pour moins de sept dollars!

La salle était complètement vide, à l'exception de trois organisateurs, qui la fixèrent sans aménité lorsqu'elle entra, de Bill et Blocken, les inséparables et... de Rakist.

Canna alla s'accouder au bar, à leurs côtés.

– T'es pas rentrée avec les autres? nota Bill.

– Finement observé.

Le shaman blond eut un sourire. La mauvaise humeur perpétuelle de Canna ne l'avait jamais agacé, comme ça avait pu être le cas pour les autres. Elle l'amusait. Quoi qu'il arrive, il ne se laissait jamais démonter par la jeune femme.

Canna fit un signe de tête en direction du barman, un jeune pache souriant, discret, manifestement timide, et commanda un whisky.

– Sec, sans glace, précisa-t-elle.

– Tu commences fort, grinça Blocken avec un de ses habituels sourires terrifiants.

Canna haussa les épaules.

– Vu le prix de la bière, autant se prendre un _vrai_ verre, rétorqua-t-elle. Au moins, j'en aurai pour mon argent.

Bill salua sa remarque d'un petit rire et Blocken d'un crissement aux accents de plastique qui devait correspondre à la même réaction. Rakist, lui, se contenta de la fixer, sans rien dire.

Happée par cet œil perçant, Canna ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre par une note de défi. Sans même qu'il ait prononcé un mot, elle percevait sa réprobation. Et cette sensation lui donna envie de pousser la provocation plus loin. A peine le pache lui eut-il servi son whisky – en shot, l'ignare –, que la jeune femme l'avala cul-sec. La liqueur froide et incandescente incendia sa langue et sa gorge. Le barman, qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de retourner à ses occupations, ouvrit de grands yeux. Canna planta son regard acéré dans ses deux billes exorbitées de Looney Toons.

– La même chose, ordonna-t-elle. Et dans un vrai verre, cette fois.

Le pache laissa échapper quelques excuses bredouillantes et disparut derrière ses bouteilles.

Cette fois, les sourcils de Rakist s'étaient froncés franchement, tandis qu'il s'efforçait de reporter son attention sur son propre verre. Canna éprouva soudain une joie féroce à l'idée qu'elle transgressait ouvertement tous ses principes. _Eh oui, je bois_, songea-t-elle avec hargne. _Et je bois du whisky. Pas de la gnognotte au jus de fruit pour fifilles. C'est probablement ce que tu penses, hein, vieille baderne, que les dames ne devraient boire que de la tisane ou des liqueurs dégueulasses. Eh ben j'en ai rien à foutre. J'en ai rien à foutre que ce soit une boisson d'homme, tiens._

Le pache revint alors avec son verre. Lorsqu'elle fut servie à sa mesure, Canna alla s'accouder crânement aux côtés de l'ancien prêtre qui, nota-t-elle, n'avait apparemment pas emmené sa Bible, pour une fois. La chaleur de l'alcool avait commencé à s'installer dans son corps et elle sentait son assurance, déjà forte au naturel, grimper en flèche.

– C'est quoi ton problème? attaqua-t-elle.

Rakist ne perdit pas son temps à faire semblant de ne pas comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

– Le whisky est un bien mauvais ami, soliloqua-t-il.

Et il avala une gorgée de sa propre consommation.

– Hein?

– Il te tient compagnie toute la soirée, te garde au chaud, et ensuite il te laisse crever dans le caniveau.

Canna ouvrit des yeux ronds et éclata de rire.

– T'es poète, maintenant, le prêtre?

– Je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre.

– Ouais, ouais. Et toi alors, tu bois quoi? Hein?

Elle désigna d'un œil ironique le verre rempli d'un liquide rouge épais, orné d'une rondelle de citron, que son instinct de pilier de comptoir devinait être un Bloody Mary.

– Jus de tomate, répondit Rakist, laconique.

– Sans blague!

– Comment ça?

– Tu es rentré ici pour boire un _putain_ de jus de tomate? Au prix des consos?

Rakist haussa les épaules.

– Je n'avais pas envie de boire de l'alcool.

– Pourquoi venir dans un bar, alors?

– Tu es bien indiscrète.

Canna but une autre gorgée de son whisky. Les vapeurs alcoolisées commençaient déjà à brouiller ses pensées et son champ de vision. Sobre, elle aurait répondu vertement à Rakist: mais elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de se tortiller sur son tabouret. Le vieux n'était pas d'humeur à discuter, manifestement. C'était agaçant. Car si elle adorait envoyer bouler les autres, elle détestait se sentir dans la peau de l'importune. Elle aurait préféré être seule, finalement.

A ses côtés, Bill et Blocken s'étaient lancés dans une discussion apparemment fascinante à mi-voix. Canna soupira. Elle s'ennuyait. Comme Marion. Elle avait envie de fumer. Bon sang, ce qu'elle avait envie de fumer! Mécanniquement, elle attrapa ses clopes et en glissa une entre ses lèvres.

– C'est interdit de fumer ici, signala le barman, qui l'avait vue, euh...

Fusillé du regard par la jeune femme, il se recroquevilla et retourna, vaincu, une fois de plus, à ses torchons.

Canna tira la première bouffée avec satisfaction et commanda un troisième whisky. Alors, elle entendit à sa gauche la voix basse et calme de Raksit:

– Tu ne devrais pas boire autant.

Elle se tourna vers lui, franchement agacée cette fois. Il n'avait pas encore compris qu'elle n'en avait rien à cirer, de ses avis?

– Ecoute, le vieux. Je t'ai rien demandé. Alors est-ce que tu vas me foutre la paix avec ça ou tu vas continuer à me gonfler encore longtemps?

– Je vais continuer à te gonfler, reprit le prêtre, parce que tu ne devrais pas te saoûler comme ça. Ce n'est pas de ton âge.

Si Canna n'était pas déjà un peu échauffée par ses premiers verres, elle se serait sûrement foutue en rogne. Et bien sévère. Mais l'alcool, chez elle, avait toujours eu la faculté de lui rendre à la fois des couleurs et de la gaîté. Alors, à la place de se rompre les phalanges en balançant son poing dans la figure carrée de Rakist, elle rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata de rire. Elle rit, elle rit, elle rit, jusqu'à ce que Bill et Blocken interrompent leur conversations et, enfin, essuya les goutelettes de larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux. Puis, attrapant son nouveau verre, à bout de souffle, elle s'esclaffa:

– Pas de mon âge? Alors c'est ça, ton problème? Regarde si c'est pas de mon âge!

Et elle se l'enfila cul sec.

– Eh le pache! Encore un autre!

.

Canna but, rit, but, rit, but encore et ne cessa de rire. Bill et Block étaient complètement bourrés eux aussi. Au point que l'homme-lego se lança dans plusieurs anecdotes personnelles, censées expliquer pourquoi l'alcool parvenait encore à faire effet sur son corps mécannique. C'était vous dire. Seul Rakist sirotait toujours son jus de tomate en silence, le regard braqué sur ses compagnons. Il faudra bien quelqu'un pour les ramener au camp, songeait-il, pragmatique. Mais bien qu'il fût le seul à ne point partager l'ivresse générale (avec le pauvre pache invisible, pardon), il ne s'ennuyait pas. Il regardait Canna.

A combien en était-elle? Huit, neuf verres? Elle était ivre, mais étant donné sa constitution, elle aurait dû s'effondrer depuis longtemps. Adoucie par la chaleur du whisky, c'était devenu une autre fille. Toujours assurée, gouailleuse, la voix forte, mais plus vivante, plus ouverte, moins farouche. Il le voyait à la manière dont elle se penchait vers Bill pour lui parler, elle qui maintenait toujours une large distance avec ses interlocuteurs, d'habitude. Il le voyait à la tension relâchée de ses épaules et à la façon dont elle écartait ses cheveux de son visage, elle qui s'y drapait, d'ordinaire, comme derrière un voile, pour ne laisser paraître qu'un morceau de nez pointu ou un regard hostile.

L'attention générale s'était détournée de Rakist, et les yeux les plus perçants de leur bande, à savoir, ceux d'Hao-sama et d'Opacho, n'étaient pas là. Aussi put-il contempler à son aise cette nouvelle Canna et s'abandonner à des réflexions qui lui auraient sûrement valu quelques piques amusées de la part de son maître.

Il ne savait comment qualifier l'attrait mystérieux qu'elle exerçait sur lui, à cet instant. Ce n'était pas tant sa jeunesse ou sa beauté qui entraient en ligne de compte, quoique l'une comme l'autre y ait certainement une part. C'était aussi l'âme même de Canna qu'il admirait, quelque chose d'étrange qui imprégnait sa personnalité et l'émouvait en profondeur. Il ressentait une sorte de fraternité d'esprit avec elle. En fait, il avait l'impression que, comme lui, Canna avait été un jour une rêveuse utopiste, et que cet optimisme, de même que sa foi, s'était inexorablement étiolé suite à de grands malheurs, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste d'autre arme qu'une carapace de cynisme et de froideur. Oui, il imaginait parfaitement une Canna redevenue petite fille, emportée, vive, joyeuse, pleine de passion et de rêves, avant que la vie ne s'acharne sur elle et ne la pousse dans les bras illusoires de l'alcool, de la cigarette et de la solitude. Et c'était cette petite fille brisée par le monde et retranchée derrière son écran de fumée, ses tatouages et sa mauvaise humeur qu'il redécouvrait à présent qu'elle était ivre. Ce qu'il voyait, c'était l'image même de ce qu'il avait un jour été: un doux jeune homme fantasque, songeur, et d'une sensibilité exacerbée, que le doute avait rongé jusqu'à lui faire perdre toute confiance, toute conviction, jusqu'à lui ôter les mots du prêche de la bouche.

Blessée, elle avait tout quitté et, de crainte de souffrir à nouveau, elle se retranchait derrière les murailles du silence et de la sécheresse. Ce n'était pas pour rien que son fantôme, son Over Soul, son pouvoir tout entier, s'exprimait par un souffle de fumée et le spectre grossier d'un chevalier en armure.

Il lui avait dit "ce n'est pas de ton âge". Mais elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'il entendait par-là.

Pour Rakist, l'enfance et l'adolescence avaient été des moments bénis. Homme d'âge mûr, il s'acheminait peu à peu vers les sentiers de la vieillesse et avait de plus en plus l'impression que les troubles et les souffrances qui l'avaient agité dans sa jeunesse étaient peu de chose, comparé à ceux qu'il avait connus plus tard. Canna, elle, était encore à l'aube de sa vie. Et cette fraîcheur n'aurait pas dû être si tôt souillée par la crasse de la nicotine, des excès alcooliques et du laisser-aller-je-me-fous-en-l'air. Elle aurait tout le temps d'être malheureuse plus tard. Ainsi songeait Rakist en observant Canna boire et rire.

.

A un moment de la soirée, elle se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard aigu, émaillé d'un sourire narquois.

– Tu es choqué? s'esclaffa-t-elle en avalant une lampée de ce qui devait être son sixième whisky.

En guise de réponse, Rakist pinça les lèvres. Oui, il était choqué. Et gêné, en plus. La nouvelle attitude de Canna commençait à lui déplaire. Il sentait qu'il assistait à quelque chose d'intime, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir, et qui serait sans doute terriblement humiliant pour elle dans quelques heures. D'autant plus que lui-même était sobre, et donc en position dominante. Et puis, il n'aimait pas cette façon nouvelle qu'elle avait de le dévisager, depuis quelques minutes, penchée en avant, l'œil humide, la bouche molle, le souffle empuanti par l'alcool. La fille qui vacillait légèrement en le couvant de ce regard moqueur et aguicheur avait quelque chose de vulgaire à ses yeux. Il préférait l'ancienne Canna, abrupte, sauvage, hargneuse. Non, décidément, cette pose de séductrice ne lui allait pas du tout.

– Tu penses toujours que je suis trop jeune pour boire?

– Tu _es_ trop jeune, rétorqua-t-il froidement. Tu es une gamine qui joue à l'adulte. Et tu te fais du mal pour rien.

Canna ricana et but encore.

– Dire que tu te vantais de ne jamais nous faire de sermons!

– Manifestement, on ne t'en a pas assez fait.

– Ho... Alors là... Si tu savais! Tu pouvais pas te gourer plus. J'ai passé ma vie à écouter des sermons débiles, débités par des gros cons!

– Tu ferais mieux de rentrer te coucher, poursuivit le prêtre, imperturbable.

Alors, subitement, Canna perdit son sourire et se pencha vers lui, au risque de tomber de son tabouret. A présent, elle se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui, droite, les traits tordus par un rictus, l'haleine faisandée par le whisky.

– Je ne suis plus une petite fille, fit-elle d'un ton rogue, son agressivité retrouvée. Et quand bien même j'en serais une, t'es pas chargé de faire mon éducation. Tes petits conseils, tu peux te les mettre où je pense.

Puis elle gloussa, comme si elle venait de faire une bonne blague, se désintéressa de lui et commanda un autre verre.

.

La soirée touchait à sa fin. Bill et Blocken étaient partis devant. Etrange compagnonage que le leur, se dit Rakist en voyant le titan blond chanceler dangereusement, guidé par la seule voix braillarde de son compère, vautré sur son épaule.

Un grognement inarticulé lui fit reporter son attention sur Canna. La jeune femme dodelinait de la tête, le regard vitreux. Rakist vit le moment où elle allait s'effondrer et se précipita pour la retenir. Mais Canna ne tomba pas. Elle se plia en deux et vomit.

L'ancien X-Laws grimaça et poussa un soupir. Une odeur nauséabonde parvint à ses narines. Rakist la laissa se redresser et s'appuyer contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle. Puis il alla toquer à la porte du bar, obtint une petite bouteille d'eau minérale et revint auprès d'elle.

– Tiens, lui dit-il. Rince-toi la bouche avec ça.

La jeune femme obéit sans discuter et se gargarisa. Retenant ses cheveux, elle se pencha pour cracher sa gorgée d'eau souillée, mais se redressa trop vite et fut prise de vertige. Rakist la rattrapa à nouveau, avant qu'elle ne s'étale, déséquilibrée, dans son propre vomi.

– Bon, on va rentrer, maintenant, décréta-t-il fermement.

Un petit rire étranglé émergea du fouillis de chevelure qui masquait son visage. A la manière dont elle tanguait sur ses jambes, Rakist comprit que Canna n'arriverait sans doute pas à marcher seule et passa son bras sous ses aisselles. Il pressentit que sa main risquait de s'agriper à une zone sensible aussi, pour éviter tout incident regrettable, il la fit glisser le long de son torse pour entourer sa taille. Au passage, il effleura le délicat dessin des côtes sous le tissu fin de son top. Ses doigts se logèrent naturellement au creux de sa hanche et frôlèrent le bas de son ventre. Ce trait de peau nu, chaud, satiné, le troubla. Mais Canna ne parut pas s'en émouvoir. Tête baissée, elle s'amarra rudement à son épaule en s'aggripant au tissu de son manteau et pouffa de rire. Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle tenait bien sur ses pieds, Rakist l'entraîna en direction du camp.

.

oOo

.

Ils durent s'arrêter une nouvelle fois pour que Canna vomisse. Cette fois, Rakist retint ses cheveux en la soutenant. Sous ses larges paumes, son ventre mince tressaillait au rythme de ses éructations. Lorsque sa crise fut passée, elle resta une minute dans cette position, le souffle court. Rakist, immobile lui aussi, ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier cet instant de proximité. Elle s'appuyait contre lui, il l'enveloppait complètement, son ventre chaud reposait dans sa main, ses cheveux étaient souples et...

Rakist secoua la tête et relâcha cette semi-étreinte, qui commençait à devenir bizarre. Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de savourer ce moment passé à tenir les cheveux d'une pauvre gosse bourrée en train de vomir? Hum. Finalement, il n'y avait peut-être pas que du jus de tomate dans ce qu'on lui avait servi...

Canna se rinça la bouche et l'étrange paire repris sa route. Cette fois, Rakist résista à l'attrait insidieux de ce rapprochement fortuit. Sur ses gardes, il se contenta de laisser Canna s'accrocher à lui, et d'avancer, un pied devant l'autre, en se répétant mentalement le chiffre de leur différence d'âge.

.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le camp, muet, dormait profondément.

Rakist empoigna fermement Canna, oubliant toute précaution. Il craignait que la jeune femme ne trébuche ou ne s'étale sur la tente de quelqu'un: la laisser marcher seule était à coup sûr le meilleur moyen pour réveiller tout le monde!

Plutôt que de la ramener à sa tente, où Mathilda et Marion devaient déjà dormir, il l'entraîna vers la sienne. Non pas qu'il ait la moindre intention d'en profiter! Ah ça non! Il ne tenait tout simplement pas à ce que les deux adolescentes voient leur grande sœur d'adoption et co-équipière dans cet état. Et puis, si elle était encore malade, cela les réveillerait, les obligerait à s'occuper d'elle... Bref, Canna irait décuver sous sa tente à lui et il se chargerait de la soigner si ça n'allait pas. Curieusement, il s'aperçut que loin d'être un sacrifice héroïque, cette décision ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça.

Parvenu à son but, il relâcha légèrement sa prise sur la jeune femme pour relever la toile de sa tente et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle faillit s'étaler par terre. Rakist se précipita et la retint in extremis. Les bras de Canna l'enlacèrent brutalement et son visage s'enfonça dans son manteau, contre sa poitrine. Il l'entendit glousser. Heureusement que ce bruit avait été étouffé par l'épais tissu! L'ancien prêtre frémit et espéra ardemment que Hao-sama, à trois tentes de là, fût profondément endormi. Ou alors à des kilomètres, en train d'observer les étoiles, ce qui était plus probable.

Rakist remit Canna sur ses pieds. Puis, la retenant d'une main, il referma la tente de l'autre. Mais en se retournant, il croisa un regard malicieux, séducteur et bien plus éveillé qu'il ne croyait.

– T'en as profité pour me ramener chez toi? demanda-t-elle abruptement.

Rakist perdit immédiatement tout son aplomb, tant sa voix était proche, et son aura accentuée par la pénombre.

– ...Comment?

– J'suis bourrée, pas conne, repartit Canna, l'élocution pâteuse.

– Tu te trompes, commença Rakist, je...

Mais la jeune femme ne le laissa pas finir et se jeta, littéralement, sur lui. Comme un plongeur se jette à la mer. Rakist la reçut comme un upercut dans l'estomac et le choc l'empêcha momentanément de réagir. Les deux bras de Canna s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et une bouche avide chercha la sienne, s'y colla, en prit possession.

Durant les premières minutes, l'idée de la repousser ne lui vint pas à l'esprit. La douceur de ses lèvres l'emportait sur la moindre pensée cohérente qui osait faire surface dans sa tête. Il n'éprouva aucune répugnance à être embrassé par une demoiselle ivre qui avait vomi deux fois sous ses yeux. La force de l'alcool imprégnait encore sa salive et tuait toute autre saveur, y compris celle de la bile. Ô alcool, doux poison qu'il avait un peu trop aimé en son jeune temps! Il ne faisait pas bon renouer avec ce vieux démon, maintes fois surmonté. Surtout lorsqu'il était matiné de bave de fille mêlée de glaires acides. C'était crade, songerait-il peut-être plus tard. Mais là, il s'en foutait. Il s'en foutait complètement.

Il laissa la langue encore brûlante de whisky de Canna l'envahir et s'enrouler autour de la sienne. Il accompagna cette danse lancinante que, par la force des choses, il ne maîtrisait absolument pas. Les dents de Canna ripèrent maladroitement sur les siennes, puis attaquèrent voluptueusement sa lèvre inférieure. Elle se serra plus étroitement contre sa poitrine, lui faisant prendre pleinement conscience de toute la finesse de sa silhouette et de la rondeur de ses seins. Son bassin collé au sien, elle soupira. Rakist frissonna et commença à penser que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il était prêtre. Bon, il ne l'était plus, mais il l'avait été. Et cela faisait plus de trente ans qu'il n'avait pas touché de femme. Sa volonté était complètement annihilée. Il se sentait plus démuni qu'un petit garçon. Une part de son esprit, néanmoins, résistait à l'irrésistible volupté. Tandis que son enveloppe charnelle répondait avec enthousiasme à ce que lui proposait Canna, une petite voix le freinait de toute sa force et le bombardait d'interrogations terrifiées: qu'est-ce que tu fais? Elle est ivre! Elle a l'âge d'être ta fille! Elle est fragile! Mais réagis! Repousse-la! Qu'est-ce qui te prend? QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND, BON SANG?

Les doigts agiles et effilés de Canna choisirent cet instant pour se faufiler sous son manteau et le faire glisser de ses épaules, jusqu'à terre. Puis ils parcoururent le dessin de son corps massif avec curiosité. L'étincelle de désir qu'elle avait allumée en lui devint flambée. Et lorsque Canna rejeta la tête en arrière, Rakist répondit à son invitation. Il plongea dans cette chair blanche, y pressa son nez, ses lèvres, ivre à son tour du parfum d'alcool, de poussière et de femme de sa peau. Il sentit qu'elle le tirait en avant et se laissa faire.

Puis il réalisa que Canna l'entraînait vers sa couche. La réalité de ce qui était en train de se produire lui sauta au visage. Aussitôt, Rakist commença tout doucement à la repousser. Il l'écarta lentement, tremblant et la maintint éloignée. Canna écarquilla les yeux dans le noir, surprise.

– Quoi?

– Arrête.

– T'es dingue?

– Calme-toi.

Mais à la place, Canna se fit brûlante et tenta à nouveau de se lover contre lui.

– Fais pas ton rabat-joie.

– Stop.

Ses yeux prirent une expression insolente et sa bouche se tordit pour former un rire.

– Pourquoi?

Parce que tu es jeune et que je suis vieux, pensa Rakist. Parce que tu es belle et que je suis laid. Parce que tu n'as pas besoin de t'encombrer d'un vieux machin comme moi. Parce que tu as la vie devant toi. Parce que tu es ivre et que j'aurais l'impression d'abuser de ta faiblesse. Parce que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de profiter de toi, mais que c'est sans doute ce que tout le monde penserait. Parce que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, et que tu te réveillerais avec horreur. Parce que tu me mépriserais, que je te répugnerais et que tu ne voudrais plus jamais me regarder. Parce que demain, tu auras déjà tout oublié.

Alors, il dit:

– Parce que ça ne serait pas raisonnable.

Canna se tut un instant. Puis elle secoua la tête en riant doucement et vacilla, déséquilibrée. Rakist en profita pour la diriger vers le matelas, à dessein cette fois de la mettre au lit. Elle avait grand besoin de sommeil et lui, de ne plus l'avoir dans les pattes. Ou bien il allait faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait amèrement ensuite. Canna se laissa tomber sur les draps comme une poupée désarticulée. L'ancien X-Laws souleva ses jambes et lui ôta ses bottes. Il la recouvrit d'une couverture et la borda comme une petite fille, s'interdisant de la dévêtir plus avant. Elle pouvait bien dormir tout habillée! Il se contenta seulement de lui enlever ses mitaines et les barettes fixées aléatoirement dans sa chevelure.

– Les draps sont propres, chuchota-t-il pour dire quelque chose. Je les ai lavés ce matin...

Comme il se penchait sur elle, leurs souffles se rencontrèrent de nouveau et Rakist fut pris d'une hésitation déchirante. Canna prit sa main au passage. Hypnotisé par son regard, son odeur, sa chaleur, Rakist s'immobilisa. Les yeux fourmillant d'éclat de Canna l'appelaient. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela? Il crut qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à rompre le contact. Son corps vibrait de toute part mais il parvint à s'arracher à son emprise et posa simplement barettes et mitaines à côté du lit.

– Je dormirai dehors.

La main de Canna retomba. Alors, la jeune femme se retourna et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller.

– Abruti, marmonna-t-elle, avant de s'endormir immédiatement.

Qui est le plus abruti de nous deux, ça, c'est une bonne question, songea Rakist.

.

Il passa la nuit sous les étoiles, agité, tourmenté, l'âme meurtrie par le regret mais soulagé d'avoir agi de cette manière. Lorsque le froid se fit douloureux, il s'interdit de se réfugier dans la tente où Canna dormait. La vision de leurs corps enlacés sous la couverture, en une étreinte douce et chaude l'assailla. A plusieurs reprises. Chaque fois, il la repoussa. Puis, sourire aux lèvres, il tira de sa poche sa Bible et eut envie de relire le passage dédié au quarante jours du Christ dans le désert. Quoi qu'il connût le livre par cœur, ou presque, la lecture occupa son esprit jusqu'à l'aube. Alors, comme le ciel pâlissait, Rakist se leva et s'éloigna de la tente. Lorsque Canna s'éveillerait, il se doutait qu'elle préfèrerait s'en aller sans être vue et surtout sans le voir.

.

oOo

.

Le soleil était déjà haut lorsque Canna ouvrit les yeux. Tout d'abord, elle ne reconnut pas son lit et se demanda où elle avait atteri. Les souvenirs de la soirée lui revinrent alors, dans l'ordre. L'horreur s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle arriva au moment où elle s'était jetée sur... Non, quand même pas... _Rakist_? Si, si, elle était quasiment sûre que sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas de tours. Elle avait bel et bien vidé presque une bouteille de whisky à elle toute seule et faillit coucher avec un vieux, prêtre et ex-X-Laws, de surcroît. Le comble étant que, à bien y réfléchir, même sobre, cette idée ne la dégoûtait pas autant qu'elle aurait dû.

Quelle conne. Elle n'avait tiré aucune leçon de ses erreurs passées. Elle le savait, pourtant, qu'elle déconnait sec quand elle buvait. Elle le savait, qu'elle risquait de se réveiller aux côtés d'un vieux inconnu au bataillon – c'était souvent des vieux: les jeunes, elle leur faisait peur, et de toute façon, ils la répugnaient –, elle savait qu'elle avait toujours tendance à être attirée par ceux qui l'effrayaient ou qui lui semblaient plus puissants qu'elle. L'attrait du danger, de l'anti-héros, de l'homme en noir, c'était quelque chose qu'elle connaissait. Et pourtant, elle y était allée, vaillamment, stupidement, et si Rakist avait été un peu plus ivre ou un peu moins gentleman... Ah putain, quelle conne.

C'est alors que le mal de crâne, auquel elle n'avait pas fait attention jusqu'ici, lui tomba sur l'occiput.

.

Canna mit un temps infini à se lever. Elle crut qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à se remettre sur ses deux jambes, tant elle voyait trouble et tant la douleur était forte. Bouger la tête ne serait-ce que d'un milimètre lui donnait la nausée. Finalement, elle parvint à s'asseoir, puis à se lever. Elle prit son temps, sachant qu'ensuite, l'éclatante lumière du jour l'attendrait. Et là, ce serait un tout autre type d'épreuve.

Enfin, comme à chaque fois, elle se dit: "Plus jamais".

.

oOo

.

Rakist n'avait pas vu Canna se lever, ni partir, d'ailleurs, il ne l'avait pas vue du tout de la journée, et c'était très bien comme ça. Il avait retrouvé sa tente rangée, son lit fait au carré, sans l'ombre de sa présence. Il se doutait qu'elle devait être en train de lutter contre les affres d'une épouvantable gueule de bois, dans sa propre tente. Ou alors, c'est qu'elle n'était pas humaine.

Il finit par s'autoriser à aller demander de ses nouvelles à Mathilda. Mais quand ils parvint à la tente que les trois Hanagumi partageaient, ni elle ni Marion n'étaient dans les parages. Ennuyé, Rakist décida de s'en aller. Il préférait ne pas tomber sur Canna. Cela l'embarrasserait. A moins qu'elle ne se fasse des idées et qu'elle ne croie qu'il la poursuivait.

Il allait partir lorsque la toile de la tente se souleva. Evidemment, c'était elle.

Canna avait le cheveu en bataille et des cernes sous les yeux. Son teint était pâle et ses lèvres de cendre. Elle paraissait souffrir d'une bonne migraine ce qui, songea le prêtre, était après tout amplement mérité. Mais elle était belle, toujours aussi belle.

Frappé de mutisme, Rakist chercha vainement quelque explication à sa présence, sans penser que la vraie était encore la plus simple.

– Hum... euh...

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

Le ton acerbe de bouledogue était de retour.

– Je venais prendre de tes nouvelles, répondit enfin Rakist. Comment vas-tu?

– Formidable, marmonna Canna.

Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Ils restèrent silencieux, puis l'ancien prêtre prit congé.

– Eh bien, prends soin de toi.

Il lui tournait le dos et allait s'enfuir, soulagé, lorsque la voix de Canna le retint.

– Rakist.

Il se retourna. La jeune femme passa une main souffrante sur son front et, lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, eut une expression légèrement adoucie.

– Merci.

.

Il ne sut jamais vraiment pourquoi elle l'avait remercié. Pour l'avoir ramenée? Pour l'avoir soutenue pendant qu'elle régurgitait son whisky? Pour avoir pris soin d'elle avec attention? Ou pour n'avoir pas cédé à ses avances? Rakist n'osait pas choisir entre toutes ces solutions. C'était sans doute un peu de tout ça.

Dès lors, leurs contacts se firent plus rares. Mais quelque chose avait changé, entre eux, il le sentait. A présent, lorsqu'ils se croisaient, leurs regards ne se déchiffraient plus en silence, comme ceux d'inconnus qui se fouillent. Ils se contentaient de s'effleurer sans s'arrêter, gardiens d'une complicité secrète, qui devait demeurer à jamais cachée.

.


End file.
